Plane Trek: Known Planes
In the multiverse of Plane Trek, there are a number of dimensions and worlds to be explored. It is the key to the game. But to know where you're going you have to know where you've been. Below are the worlds and coordinates currently known to the crew of the USS Adventure. The Planes Rodan-Bari (Coordinates Lost) The home plane of our ship, crew and heroes. It is a world that has studied and continues to study the arcane nature of itself to the point of now great ease and comfortable living for many if not most of its citizens. Teams gather to delve into the temples of tombs of this plane to learn more of both their history and their ability. It is a plane with a strong value on advancement and progress through discovery and arcane experimentation. Additionally, it is also the home of the Federation of Allied Races (FAR), which joins several governments and peoples of the plane together for the betterment of their whole (see Plane Trek: Organizations for more). As such, it is also a plane that (by and large) values cooperation and cosmopolitanism. Dingir-An (418114) Home plane of the Celestial Bureaucracy (see Plane Trek: Organizations), a group of seemingly equal technological prowess to the Federation, but based more heavily in divine magics. Geographically, it is very similar to Rodan-Bari (and Earth, by consequence) but with subtle differences, largely containing only three major landmasses instead of four. Arcane magics are usable and potent on this plane, as on Rodan-Bari, but highly taboo. It is also clearly a plane of heightened divine energy. Any reason behind this is unknown. Tang (201147) Home plane or settled plane of the Oni (see Plane Trek: Organizations), a rebel group against the Celestial Bureaucracy. This plane seems to not have any large landmasses, consisting only of small islands. It also does not appear to have any native sentient life, only the Oni settlers. Tang is also the name of the main city of the Oni civilization, a crowded and dingy city made up of repurposed transported settlement buildings and reused arcane tech from salvaged ships. Unnamed Shardmind Plane (219416) Home of the Shardmind, a sort of displaced and now replaced population. The original plane was destroyed by the Kymal (see Plane Trek Organizations) in retaliation for trying to cut ties with them. The remains of that plane were preserved by a demigod named Qudhos who was subsequently captured by the Shardmind to maintain the plane. Qhudos was eventually freed by the party and was convinced to show mercy, even restoring the world to a self-sustainable state once again. It is assumed that the Shardmind there have begun rebuilding with the new materials given to them. Aquas (117119) Home plane of the triton, an aquatic people. The plane has NO landmasses of any kind, and all of the world's population exists under the ocean. According to Duo, the people cultivate a wide array of plant life and algae that can have different uses and properties. Unnamed "Scourge" World (208522) A plane seemingly quite similar to Rodan-Bari in geography and people. Has also been settled by a group of Ones (see Plane Trek: Organizations) who broke off from the Legion sometime after the Scourge war. This plane has built much of its culture and society around joining and joining or "ascending" is considered a highly sought after process. Those who are joined seem to be treated very highly in the society.